Untold Devotion
by EaglesSpirit
Summary: A series of RoyRiza drabbles and shorts with everything from romance to humor to angst! Contains slight AU, series and postmovie so there are spoilers within.
1. Eye to Eye

AN: Well, I'm back in full swing and armed to the teeth with Roy/Riza. I have recently discoverd a great love for them and because of that, I've written a good deal of drabbles. I am now posting them here for you all to read them as well. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

* * *

**

Eye to Eye

"Sir, I must insist that you get your work done. The higher-ups are going to start wondering and I don't think you want them to come down on you." Riza Hawkeye followed Roy Mustang around trying to convince him to stop his procrastinating and just do his work. But no matter what she did, he would never listen.

"The paperwork is there – it can wait," he responded while waving his hand as if it was nothing. Typical response. _If only I knew how to make him pay attention to me_ she thought hopelessly.

She began to turn around and walk away but stopped when Havoc came up the colonel and began speaking to him. Whatever it was, it seemed to have an impact because Roy complied with what he was asked to do. In that moment, Riza realized something – they were the same height therefore allowing them to see eye to eye. She walked away and began formulating a plan in her mind. _I'm going to convince him to listen to me if it's the last thing I do!_

That evening, Riza went into her closet and began going through her shoes. Since she was military, she only had a few pairs but none of them seemed to do. Then she remembered a pair of dress boots that she had been given at one point by someone. Looking up on her shelf, she spied the box and took it down.

She lifted the lid and looking inside; she saw a pair of handsome black dress boots with heels that would look perfectly fine with her uniform. If she wasn't mistaken, she could wear them and be as tall as the colonel quite easily. The only question was whether they fit or not so she tried them all.

Riza sat down and put them on her feet and stood up. Indeed she was taller but after walking around with them on for only a few minutes her feet began to ache. But no matter. She would take her regular pair of boots after she task with the colonel had been completed.

T-h-e-N-e-x-t-D-a-y

"Sir, may I speak to you alone?" Riza stood outside Roy's door showing her only from the neck up.

"Yes, come in Lieutenant and close the door behind you," the colonel replied nonchalantly while glancing up from staring at different papers scattered around his desk.

Riza marched in closing the door and walking right up to where Mustang sat. Confused, the flame alchemist stood and noticed that Riza had 'grown' overnight and was now able to glare at him directly.

"Sir, you must finish catching up the work by tonight and find any papers that have been lost or else the higher-ups are going to come down on you. I don't think that's something you want," Riza spouted off never once allowing her eyes to stray from the colonel's.

Just when Riza thought Roy was actually listening to her, his eyes changed and he began to laugh. "What is so funny, sir?" she demanded sounding as hostile as she could.

"You are, Riza, you are. Here I am putting off paperwork and here you are wearing dress boots to get my attention so I will do what I'm assigned. Am I correct?"

Riza closed her mouth in stony silence. Even though he acted dumb, he was far more intelligent than he let on to be. "Yes, I am. If you have a problem with it, so be it. You can get in trouble for it." She turned and began marching out.

"Lieutenant, stop where you are," he demanded before she left completely.

Used to obeying orders night and day, she complied. He walked over to her and spun her around gently by her shoulders. It was obvious she was angry with him and he didn't want to fuel the fire if he could help it. "One of the reasons I put off paperwork is because I'm thinking about other things."

Riza continued to look at him as if he was the stupidest person alive. "Come again, sir?"

"One of the things I think about is what it would be like if you were the same height as me and we could see eye to eye. I guess I have my answer right here."

Riza still didn't understand what he was getting at. "Why would think about something like that?"

Roy smirked and shook his head. "Why would I think about something like that? Because now I can see how it would make things easier."

Without another word, his hand encircled her waist and drew her near to him. It dawned on Riza what was about to happen but since this had never happened to her before instead of objecting she closed her mouth and widened her eyes. They looked at each other carefully each pondering the other's next move. Roy looked so confident, so sure of himself while she found herself unable to move. Whatever he did, she complied with. Unconsciously she began to look away and draw away from his touch. He, however, wasn't so willing. In one swift motion he tilted her chin back up and kissed her softly, gently so he wouldn't receive a bullet in his skull. Riza stood there and blinked before taking a full step back. Having never been kissed before, she hadn't known what to expect but now that it had happened, she didn't have a problem with it. Turning, she began to leave the office but was stopped by the colonel laying his hand on her shoulder.

"What was that you were saying about the paperwork, Lieutenant?" he asked acting as nothing happened. Riza smiled and immediately began to lecture her commanding officer once again.

Later that night Riza sat on the side of her bed taking her boots off. She winced as they came off having no idea how much her feet actually hurt. Walking over to the closet she began to place the shoes on the top shelf but decided against it. As she placed them with her other shoes, Black Hayate trotted in and began to smother his master with puppy love.

Riza laughed as she tried to calm the hyperactive dog down. "Well, Black Hayate, I think I finally understand why women wear high heels despite the pain in their feet. I think I just might have to wear those boots more often, huh? What do you think?"

Her response was a wagging tail and a pair of curious eyes.

* * *

AN: Well, there you go. If you would be so kind as to leave a review, it would make me very happy. I also have about five other drabbles to upload which I'll be doing weekly. Til next time! 


	2. Close the Door

AN: Well, here is the second installment in this series of drabbles. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I still don't own FMA**

* * *

**

Close the Door

_"Where's Hawkeye?" Colonel Mustang barked toward his subordinates while pacing the office floor nervously. "She knows we have to get this project done, now where is she?"_

_"Sir, this morning she called in sick. She thinks that working around-the-clock shifts has caused her body to go down. She won't be in today," Jean Havoc replied before saluting his commanding officer._

_The fire alchemist sighed in defeat. "Very well, we'll just work without her."_

Later that day…

Roy Mustang trudged quietly along the sidewalk toward his home. It hadn't surprised him that Riza became sick. Of all of them at the office, she worked the longest and hardest. He had noticed that she was beginning to slow down and appear groggy – he should have made her go home before this. If only he weren't such a fool.

What he hadn't noticed was while he was busy thinking about her, he unconsciously turned and was headed toward her apartment. As her commanding officer and friend he had the responsibility of checking on her. He reached her building and walked up the dimly lit stairway to her door.

When he reached her door, he hesitated. If she was sick, maybe she shouldn't be disturbed. Hesitating slightly, he knocked quietly on the door only to be greeted by the door opening. Apparently it wasn't locked. At the scent of a stranger's presence, Black Hayate came running up. Recognizing the person in his master's door, the young dog began to whimper.

"I guess you want to be taken out, huh, boy?" Mustang chuckled. He stepped into the apartment and observed that Riza was curled up on the couch asleep. Pity overtook his mind and without a second thought, the leash was taken from a hook next to the door and snapped onto the dog's collar.

Black Hayate, being Riza Hawkeye's dog, was well-trained in the route he took every day so Roy had no need to worry. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. While on the way back to the apartment, they passed by a stand selling various kinds of flowers.

"Hayate, heel," Roy commanded the dog while coming to a complete stop. Hayate obeyed dutifully. The colonel looked over the flowers and carefully chose a bunch of daisies. Hopefully he wouldn't get his head blown off.

When they did arrive back at Riza's home, Black Hayate immediately went to the corner and went to sleep leaving Roy alone with his thoughts. Looking around him, he realized that he had never truly looked inside at where Riza lived. He noticed the sparse furnishings but he also saw the touches of a woman all around. On the table was a small vase containing wilted flowers, over the windows were curtains, on the walls were small picturesque scenes and there was a scent of candles in the air. Picking up the vase from the table, Roy disposed of the flowers and rinsed it out in the kitchen. Sneakily, he placed daisies in there place – the ones he bought earlier.

Now that he was in the kitchen, he noticed dirty dishes in the sink. _With all the time spent working on this project, she hasn't had any time to clean. Man, am I a jerk._ Peaking out in the living room, he saw she was still sleeping. And picking up a dish towel and some soap, he washed, dried, and put away everything in the kitchen.

_Funny thing. Usually I avoid any kind of housework. I guess that's what happens when you care about someone_. As he exited the kitchen, he decided to have a look around – if he could find her bed, he could move Riza from the couch to where she was supposed to sleep.

He did find her bedroom – simple was how he would describe it. There was a nightstand next to her bed, a mirror, and a dresser. There were a few items lying around but not much. Seeing a hairbrush on the dresser he got an idea and snatched it up.

Roy walked to where Riza was sleeping in a white nightgown on the couch. She looked so peaceful and calm – a change from her normal disciplined expression at work. In fact, he had never seen her in anything except her uniform. Her hair was down, her feet were in white socks, and a white nightgown covered her. She was curled up and sleeping like a little girl. Gently he took the hairbrush and brushed out her golden tresses until they lay smoothly about her shoulders.

Then placing an arm about her shoulders and an arm under her knees, he picked her up and carried her to bed. He turned to leave but decided against it. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he swept her bangs off her forehead and kissed her softly. When he pulled back, he watched as she smiled in her sleep. Roy stood, turned the lights off, locked the door, and left.

The next morning, Riza opened her eyes to find herself in her bed. _That's funny, I don't remember getting in bed last night_. She stood and stretched her limbs in an attempt to wake up. Padding out to the kitchen, she saw that someone had washed her dishes and replaced the dead flowers with daisies and judging from the fact that Black Hayate was still asleep, someone took him out.

Riza looked around frantically for a note or something to tell her who had been there the night before. As she searched, her nose picked up a familiar scent of men's aftershave. It just so happened to be the one that Roy showed up wearing every day.

She shook her head in disbelief and dressed for work. When she left, she found a not taped to the outside of her door. Reading it made her smile for the rest of the day.

_Next time make sure the door's closed!

* * *

_

AN: Love it? Hate it? Want more? Please be ever so kind and drop me a review! 


	3. Unspoken

AN: I am so sorry for not posting this yesterday! I'm so full of crap... grr. Anyway, this is one of my favorite pieces and I wrote it for my boyfriend a few weeks back. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own this**

* * *

**

**Unspoken**

The sky was blackened as the night set in at Central and the stars were peaking out shining their light like diamonds. A gentle breeze whispered through the trees singing its nighttime song. All around crickets, birds and frogs alike conversed among each other. All around shopkeepers were closing their shop's doors and parents were coming home to smiling children. Night was falling and Central was going to bed.

But under the moon a figure walked alone for she had no family or real home to go to. All she had was a forbidden love that she could only really see here and there. Changing her course, she headed toward the small city park nearby. The park was in the middle of the city but it was her personal haven secluded from her busy life.

As she walked along the treed paths in the park, she dreamily pulled her hair down so she could feel the breeze flowing through it. Her eyes scanned the pathway observing the various nocturnal creatures and insects. At the sight of the old footbridge over the lake ahead of her, her pace quickened. The temperature was dropping causing mist to rise off of the water giving the place an eerie feel. Lightning bugs flitted about illuminating patched of white and the silhouettes of objects around.

Riza tiptoed across the rickety structure not being able to see hardly anything in front of her but walked on anyway. The feeling of dreaminess and carelessness made her feel content so she wasn't in any hurry to go home. Curiously she looked over the edge of the handrail to see if she could see her reflection in the water and in between lightning bug flashes, she could.

Out of nowhere she felt a hand on her shoulder and turning around she found herself looking into the colonel's eyes. This was their normal meeting place but they didn't intend to meet on that particular night. She supposed they were both just out walking to kill time but she didn't voice her opinion.

Without saying a word she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace as his arms circled her waist in return. No matter how many times they did this she couldn't get over the feeling of how right everything felt and how they were almost made to fit in each other like this. And even though she hated to admit it, the way he held her made her feel secure. She was the strong, independent one who went around doing her job to protect him but in the end he protected and comforted her.

They stood many long moments savoring the feel of the other's touch until gradually they pulled away. Roy tipped Riza's chin so she could look at him and placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled and responded by giving him several more. Laughing, they hugged each other again tighter than before. On a whim, the colonel picked up his lieutenant around the waist and began twirling her around until her silvery laughter filled the air around.

Wordlessly, their hands and fingers intertwined and they left the park. That's how it was between them – brief, wordless, and magical. It was moments like those that kept them going.


	4. Withering Rose

AN: Fear me for I have returned to the genre of angst!

Disclaimer: Still don't own this.**

* * *

**

**Withering Rose**

Tolling bells spread their mournful song across the land. Slate gray clouds rolled in blotting out the blue of the sky with their billowy layers. Ice cold needles fell from the sky drenching and freezing all who stood away from the safe cover of shelter. Here and there lightning forked from the sky to the ground followed by the crack of thunder. Children were inside gazing out the windows as the rain formed small trails down the glass panes while mothers and fathers settled down to do rainy day activities such as read or play games.

But somewhere in the storm a lone figure stood at a grave letting her tear drops add the rain around. Even though the wind howled and moaned all around and the constant patter of the rain drops caused ripples in the puddles, she could see when her own tears made contact with the ground. She watched the lightning reflect off of the glistening headstone in front of her revealing her sullen expression. Her appetite had left her causing her to lose weight in some places. Clothes hung like bags, her hair fell in messy strands around her face, her eyes were dark and sunken and even her cheekbones were showing through gray, pasty colored skin.

Squeezing another few raindrops from her eyes she squeezed her fists together in shaking rage. Why? Why did her have to die like this? He had so much ahead of him and it all ended within a few seconds. The revolt against the government began with the people in the same building he worked with. Together they fought as best they could but when the one stray bullet hit his chest they an unforeseen knowledge of the inevitable hit them. Panicking she pulled him close to her bosom but even she knew a kind gesture couldn't save someone from death.

Death didn't take him instantly. He lay there with a dreamy expression just looking at her. Tenderly he reached up and pulled her hair down then smiled. "You know Riza, you should wear your hair like that more often." Numbly all she could do was cry and hold on to him for as long as time would allow.

Even in pain and suffering he still paid her what she was due. Out of nowhere bullets began whistling by their heads. Riza began to reach for her gun but Roy prevented her. With the greatest care he simply snapped his fingers and allowed alchemy to do its work. Unable to take it anymore Roy painfully propped himself up and took her lips with his own. Tearfully she responded still trying to hold on. "I guess that's farewell isn't it, Riza?" he whispered through a forced smile. "I love you, you know. I always have."

"I do, too, Roy. I do, too." Leaning back he closed his eyes and a tired sigh escaped his lips ending his life. Riza pulled his heavy figure against her and screamed out in pain and anguish. Why did they have to end like that?

It didn't fully sink into her mind until the burial earlier that day. More people showed up than Riza thought would have but the colonel had a unique impact on people as no other could have. But after everyone left she still remained unwilling to leave. Loyalty went deeper than anyone could know. In joy and in sorrow she would stand by his side. In life and death she would follow him. In peace and war she would protect him. What she didn't realize was that it didn't always happen.

She went into deep mourning after that. Everything she did reminded her of him. Even the way she though was different because of him. Everyday she tried to encourage herself by buying herself flowers and such. But the night before she took a red rose and burned it until it was nothing but black ash. Nothing was right anymore.

So she stood by his freshly dug grave crying ignoring the danger of being out in the open during a storm. All sense of time was lost before she felt some one take her by her elbow and lead her away. Looking up her eyes met those of Gracia Hughes. Of anyone she knew, surely she would be able to find comfort in her. Opening her hand she let go of the charred remains of some roses and allowed herself to be led away from the one she was protect but ultimately left behind.


	5. Touch of a Woman

AN: I'm moving today so I can't spend much time on notes, lol. This one is probably one of the funniest as it involves people other than Roy and Riza.

Disclaimer: I still don't own this.**

* * *

**

**Touch of a Woman**

_CLICK_! Riza Hawkeye turned colonel Mustang's office light off before going home late one night but noticed something strange. He was sitting there at his desk bent over a stack of paperwork. Even though the light had been turned off, he lit a few candles with the snap of a finger.

"Sir?" she asked hoping to break the silence in the air.

His head lifted a sorry sight. Apparently he hadn't shaved at all over the last few days and sleep lines were heavy around his eyes. At the sight of Riza however, a smile began to twitch at the corners of his mouth. "Yes, Riza?" he answered quietly.

The lieutenant eyed him curiously. "You should go home and get some sleep. Why are you working so late?"

The colonel brushed off her comment as if he were fine and started to grin cockily. "I don't need sleep. Besides, I need to finish this work so you don't fill me with bullets."

"Wait here, then." Riza turned smartly and walked toward a small kitchen. He was stubborn and once he made up his mind there was no point in arguing with him. Turning on the kitchen light she pulled a couple of mugs out of a cabinet and fixed herself and the colonel a cup of hot coffee with cream and sugar just as they liked it.

When she returned to Roy's office he looked up surprised to see her again. "What are still doing here?"

Riza made her way over to a couch in the corner of the office and lowered herself into it. "Come here and drink this. If you're going to push yourself like this, you at least need to make sure that you're operational."

Roy stood and wearily stretched his limbs and complied with Riza's request. They sat side-by-side enjoying the hot drink. "Thank you, Riza. I really appreciate it. I know I shouldn't ask this but would you mind staying with me for a few more minutes?"

"Yes, sir, whatever you wish," came her gentle response.

He set his mug on the table in front of him and lay his head on the back of the couch closing his eyes with fatigue. Riza shook her head in bewilderment at how Roy was so predictable.

What she didn't predict was Roy laying his head on her shoulder. At first she was shocked but then realized that she didn't mind one bit. A few minutes later, he was fully asleep and his head slid from her shoulder down to her lap. He was still so much like a kid – putting tasks off, doing them all at once then falling asleep before they were completed. Putting her coffee cup down, she placed her hand on his head and began stroking his hair.

But she didn't stop. Something about what she was doing felt wrong (he was, after all, her commanding officer) but at the same time felt so right. His hair was so soft and he looked like such a little kid sleeping there. She was content not minding how they would look should someone come in. Her joy came from being able to comfort him. Her arms wrapped around his frame and her lips planted a kiss on his stubbly cheek. Laying her head against his, she too fell asleep.

T-h-e-N-e-x-t-M-o-r-n-i-n-g

"Has the colonel and lieutenant come in this morning yet, Hughes?" Havoc asked his companion as they walked down the halls toward their respective work places.

"Ah, not yet. They probably had a long evening last night and decided to sleep a few extra minutes today. I need to put this paperwork on Roy's desk though. Want to come with me?" Hughes replied to Havoc's inquiry.

"Sure, why not," was the reply.

A few minutes later, they arrived. Hughes and Havoc walked in, placed the work on Roy's desk and turned to walk out when they saw Roy and Riza sleeping together on the couch in _very_ close proximity of each other.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Havoc?" Hughes whispered still looking at the sleeping couple wide-eyed.

Havoc smirked deviously. "Yes, I am. I'm going to get the others."

Within minutes Hughes, Armstrong, Havoc, Fury, Breda and Farman assembled in the colonel's office. Hughes had prepped them on what to do a few minutes earlier and they were all eager to see what would happen.

"On the count of three," Hughes directed. "One, two, three!"

"Good morning Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye, sir! Rise and shine!" six voices shouted out in unison.

Roy and Riza jerked awake and looked around them dazed and wondering what was going on. They looked at each other and the realization dawned on them that they slept on the couch on top of each other through the night.

Roy stood up immediately and brushed out his wrinkled uniform. "All of you out and get to work!"

The men complied but Roy still caught Hughes snickering. "I think he's going to have a wife soon…"

The flame alchemist shook his head and turned back to Riza. "I'm sorry, Riza. That shouldn't have happened last night. I'm sorry."

Riza smiled and stood. "Well, it will give the men a good excuse to talk and entertain their minds. Besides, what's happened has happened and if I recall correctly, you weren't complaining and neither was I." She brushed off her uniform and saluted him. "I will allow to return to your work. The paperwork should be caught up by today, sir."

"As you were, Lieutenant," he replied. She walked out and continued to act as if nothing had happened. But they both knew otherwise.


	6. Forbidden

AN: Sorry it's been a while - my family moved and had to wait a while for internet again. This one's a young Roy/Riza fic - hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I still don't own this.  
**Forbidden**

A lone figure darted among the towering trees late one dark winter night in response to a note he had received earlier in the day. He was leaving in a few days but this seemed important. The moon shone brightly overhead casting bluish hues all around him but as he plunged deeper into the forest darkness enshrouded him. Picking up a branch from nearby he quickly lighted it with a quick snap of his fingers. Ahead of him he thought he saw someone else move. His pace picked up the crunching of the snow under his boots alerting the person ahead of his presence.

"Roy? Is that you?" she asked calling out in uncertainty.

"Yes, Riza, it is. You said you wanted to see me so here I am," Roy replied back. He finished walking to her and embraced her warmly as he always did when he saw her. This time however she pushed him away.

"We can't do this," she spoke. Her voice was as chilling as the night air and her stare cut through him like cold steel. What happened? Did he do something wrong? Was it because her parents considered her too young? He kept his mouth shut because he knew her well enough to know that she would explain in time.

And she did.

"Roy, we have to face it. We're best friends and we always have been and we both know that we're more than friends. But you're going into the military and studying alchemy and I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do. We're also too young for this. I don't know what do. I also looked into the regulations of where you're going. You're forbidden to have someone like me. And I'm forbidden from you." It was obvious that Riza was having trouble saying what she was. Her eyes darted every which way, she shifted her weight from foot to foot, her hands were moving nervously and her voice was shaking. Clearly this burden had been put on her and she was doing her best to carry it.

"Riza," Roy began. But she had turned her back on him. He lowered his hand in defeat and observed Riza's movements. She seemed so vulnerable and helpless standing there. She had the appearance of an angel standing there in the woods. A moonbeam shone down on her illuminating the silver snowflakes all around while invisible breaths of wind loosened wisps of golden hair from her hat. How she had allowed him to be part of her life was beyond his comprehension.

As she smoothly turned around to face him again he saw that her back was shaking ever so slightly. Crystalline tears flowed freely from her eyes. Why had he let them come to this? They both knew better but they went against what they knew was right. He had hurt her and he knew it. Inhaling deeply he quickly organized his thoughts before speaking again.

"Riza, there is one thing we can still do," he spoke softly. Before she could respond, he continued. "We can always wait."

At that remark Riza's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Wait? Become friends only and constantly avoid the temptation of becoming involved once more? That's impossible – we can't do it. I could do it but you couldn't. You procrastinate work but when it comes to companionship you can never sit still. I may only be fifteen but I know how these things work."

Roy lifted his hand and placed his fingers on Riza's lips to silence her. "All that is true yes but if you remember we're both stubborn. We may be forbidden but I will be patient and wait. Do you understand?"

She lifted her head and studied him carefully. "You're willing to wait that long for a country girl like me?"

"Yes, Riza. I'm going to wait. We're not ending our relationship but simply putting it on hold. It will continue like that until we can safely resume. OK?" She simply nodded her head in reply as he continued. "Can I at least give you a good night kiss?"

The girl turned and walked away deliberately. "We're forbidden if you remember correctly."

He shook his head in amazement as he went the opposite way.


	7. Strength and Weakness

Strength and Weakness

They said that behind every great man was a great woman.

Roy Mustang knew this from the time he was a boy but if you had asked him if that phrase would ever come true with him his answer would have been a firm 'no'. So when Riza Hawkeye was introduced to him as his new protector his immediate reaction was one of disapproval. Why would he, Roy Mustang, carrier of the title 'Flame Alchemist' need a subordinate who doubled as a bodyguard? Who did they think he was? Could he not defend himself with a snap of a finger faster than the pull of a trigger?

As time went on Riza's silent composure proved the colonel wrong. He had to admit that he had looked down on her many times before he got to know her simply because she was a woman. There was always something that she was doing that would prove to him just how valuable she really was. Like glue she stuck to him unwilling to let him go.

If he happened to have bad day where nothing would ever seem to go right she would be there with just a few words to say. She kept him working because she understood how badly he wanted to move up through the ranks. And always she would be there – silent but unmistakably present. Her figure blended into the background so whenever someone saw him they saw her as well. To his knowledge there had never been a time when he was without her – through times of peace she stood by him and in times of war and bloodshed she never hesitated to pull the trigger or become wounded herself for the sake of him.

He watched her closely as she lived her life of routine, order and discipline. When was the last time she did something she enjoyed? Behind the mask she wore on the outside was there a chance that on the inside was someone lonely and in need of love?

The more he thought about the more he realized how alike they were – their lives revolved around the military with both hiding behind masks – he would play the ladies' man and she would play the disciplinarian.

He observed and made careful note of all she went though and how she handled it and compared her reactions with his own. From the outside it appeared that he climbing through the ranks with his loyal band of followers and she was his self-appointed protector.

In reality it was reversed. She was the strong one who could withstand the storms of life. She stood like a brick wall defying all unseen forces around to batter and wear at her because she would never give in. He on the other hand couldn't handle much – even a year after Hughes was taken from them in the blink of an eye, nightmares still haunted him. In all his wanderings and dealings with the world he was as useless as a flame in the wind – there but in a puff of air it was extinguished.

He was the one who leaned on Riza in times of trouble. It was he who received the protection from her. In all of his memories of her there wasn't one time when she leaned on him. What appeared to be strong in his character was the strength he borrowed from her. She was the one who made him strong.

Brick walls had their weak spots though – after Roy had been injured in his battle with the Fuhrer a 'flaw' showed through Riza's wall. She collapsed on him and wept unashamedly crying his name out over and over. Through the first few trying weeks that followed she stayed by his side refusing to leave him. For the first time Roy saw worry, sadness and fear in her eyes instead of the blank look she usually had. Just as a brick wall could have weak spots in the mortar, a flame in the wind could gain strength. It could catch onto something dry and ignite spreading a flame throughout the land. It would envelope the wall keeping it from harm. Just as she made him strong he made her weak and vulnerable.

It was just like equivalent exchange – nothing can be gained without first giving something in return. After that day Roy and Riza both realized within themselves and came to an unspoken agreement that they needed each other to survive. Riza protected Roy more than ever from unseen enemies while every now and then Roy would pull Riza to himself sheltering her with his arms from the world. They never spoke about how anything was between them for they had known each other long enough to understand through gestures sometimes as simple as a touch on the shoulder.

She protected him from his enemies; he protected her from the world. Neither was necessary – both were more than capable of living on their own. But they wanted to and nothing could change their minds about it. She was a great woman – he was nothing without her. He was a great leader – she couldn't go anywhere or do anything without him.

**AN** I know I'm late but here's the next - I still don't own this.


	8. Let Down Your Hair

**Let Down Your Hair**

"I would suggest moving more troops over here toward the mountain for more protection," First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye pointed out. She stood in front of the typical military-style table bending over one of the many maps. They were about to be attacked by a reckless tribe of bandits and she and Colonel Roy Mustang were chosen to lead up the strategy plan.

Roy Mustang studied what she pointed out while scratching his head. "I suppose you're right. It wouldn't be right to jeopardize the assignment by losing more lives than what would be required.

A sigh escaped the lips of the honey-colored hair woman and she hung her head with fatigue. Why things had to be like this was beyond her. What she wouldn't give sometimes to be a normal woman married with a family. Military concerns wouldn't even bother her. She could be free to relax and be herself. And as she studied the maps in front of her, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the colonel's hand reaching towards her hair.

"Sir, I would advise you to not touch that clip. I'm in a bad mood and am liable to shoot you if you touch me," she spoke firmly with just a slight edge to her voice. Roy had a bad habit of pulling her hair down – why, she didn't know. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she enjoyed the feel and his hand unclipping what she had worked to put up.

He nodded but even she noticed that like her he was tired. Tired of everything – war, battle, impressing the brass took a toll on people. All she wanted was to be able to go home at the end of the day and relax. She wanted to be free of the disciplined environment of being on-base. And other people held the same wish as well.

Her shoulders sagged, her head dropped to the table and she lowered herself into a chair. How she longed to rest, to sleep, to relax, to feel comfort again.

As her thoughts swirled around her head, a hand placed itself on her shoulder. Her head lifted and a tear sparkled in her eye. It was only a simple touch but with her having the emotional makeup of a woman, it meant the world to her at the moment. Roy stood up slowly, took her hands and gently prompted her to stand as well. She silently complied, as if she were in a dream. Everything was happening silently as if they both understood what was going on even though they didn't.

Strong arms wrapped around Riza's shoulders, holding her, protecting her, comforting her. She returned the simple show of affection unwilling to let it end. For a few peaceful moments, everything seemed perfect, except for one thing.

She took the colonel's hand and moved it from her back to her hair. He pulled his head back then unclipped her hair allowing her golden tresses to fall down about her shoulders. He placed his hand on his chin, smirked his cocky grin and whispered, "Much better."

AN: I still don't own this. This was my first Roy/Riza drabble.


	9. Never Changing

AN: I don't own this. This is post-movis so beware.

**Never-changing**

She watched as the mysterious alchemic gate sealed shut in the sky before her eyes with a slam that rocked the earth around her. A slight movement caught her eye and when she looked carefully she saw it was none other than her Colonel Roy Mustang. With a quick snap of his fingers a spark ignited setting the gate aflame. Within moments it exploded sending shrapnel and bits of other material raining down on the people around her including herself. Almost as soon as the battle began with the mysterious enemy from beyond the gate it was over. Broken pieces of armor lay scattered around the ruins of the street, soldiers leaned on torn sandbags for support and nearby building lay in crumpled pieces of rubble. Riza had seen this before - as a soldier she had been involved in war a few times before. But she knew without a doubt that they would rebuild as they always had before as long as they had the right leadership.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," a voice called out interupting her thoughts.

She turned around quickly partly embarassed of being caught off-guard to come face-to-face with Jean Havoc. "Yes, what is it?"

Balancing an all-too-familiar cigarette in his mouth, he smiled knowingly and simply nodded his face toward a figure a little ways off. She followed his line of sight to Mustang who was walking with a slight limp and covered from head to foot in dirt and ash. Reaching out she embraced Havoc warmly and took off towards her former commanding officer.

Havoc stood there and watched her retreating form knowing all too well that Riza was doing what she was for personal reasons not professional. How she and Roy ever managed to think that they could hide their relationship from the rest of them was beyond him. Breda appeared at his side chuckling as well. "Think they'll ever get together?" he asked curiously.

His companion laughed aloud. "No doubt about it - knowing Riza she'll have him within a month."

Riza on the other hand kept running toward him not even stopping enough to see what was in front of her. Her boot caught on a piece of wood sending her sprawling onto the rocks in front of her. A jagged edge of one caught her in the side causing her the bleed and slowling her down. Before she got up however a white gloved hand reached out to help her up. Looking up she found herself looking into Roy's smiling face. Accepting his hand, he immediately pulled her up off the ground and into his arms. They stood there for several minutes neither of them willing to pull away. It had been so long - all they wanted was to stay there so close that they could feel the other's warmth.

But after a while Riza pulled away and looked into his eyes studying him carefully. He seemed the same appearance wise but she knew by looking into his soul windows that he was different. The flame for life was still there but it was nothing more than a dull flicker. Instead it was clouded over by clouds of despair and sadness - sign of a normal soldier's life. "You've changed, haven't you, Roy? Do I still know you or are you going to be lost to us all over again?"

He nodded his head slowly acknowledging that he heard and understood what she told him. "Yes, Riza, it's true that I've changed but I believe that my old self is still here. I've been burying it for two years causing more harm to myself than anything. Sometimes I feel like I'm still a stranger to myself. That's part of the reason I came back."

"But is this still you? Because if it is, I want to continue staying by your side."

Roy's countenance softened at her timid yet frim statement. How he had gotten away with leaving her behind was beyond him - all he knew was that he was blessed beyond measure to have her. "I'm the one who's changed - not you. I don't want to put you through dealing with me all over again."

But she didn't listen. Instead she embraced him warmly once again as reassurance. "No, Roy. You're here and I don't ever want you to leave again. I blew it last time by not coming with you. I don't plan on making the same mistake twice."

He pulled back and studied her expression carefully. Her jaw was set and her eyes shined with determination. How could she be argued. Ever so quickly he tipped her chin up brushing her lips with a kiss so quick both would have missed it if either of them blinked. Lowering his voice he asked her, "Do you really mean that?"

She snapped to attention and saluted him. "Yes, sir. I mean that with my life."

He laughed heartily and took her hand in his own. "Then what's first on the to-do list today?"

As they walked off hand-in-hand, spectators could only grin as they heard her say, "Well, first up is a report about today..."


	10. Out of the Ordinary

AN: Yes, I know it's been a while (...)  
Disclaimer: I still don't own this.

* * *

**Out of the Ordinary**

Riza Hawkeye never considered herself a leader. Rather she was content to follow the leader closely making sure that the authority didn't blunder. She wanted to influence but not be the influence. That was her manner of living in all relationships she had with people – in school she did what her friends did as long as it was right. In the military she stayed with the colonel unless she saw fit to intervene. When she was in her family she never spoke harshly against her parents unless something was terribly askew. Even in her relationship with the colonel himself she allowed herself to be led in any and all situations whether it was a hug or even a kiss. That was the life she led – and she was grateful for it.

Every so often however a fleeting thought would pass through her mind tempting her to do something just a little out of the ordinary especially with Roy. She wondered what it would be like if she did the leading every now and then. Glancing over her desk calendar a certain date held her gaze and within minutes a plan was formed.

The fateful day came fairly quickly and Riza had her pawns in place with every last detail carefully ironed out. Walking with a slight spring in her step she went to have one of her many with the colonel. Reaching his door she lifted her wrist and knocked quick, repetitive sounds on the wood.

"Come in," she heard his voice come from the space beyond her position.

She complied with what she was bid to do and saluted sharply as she entered. Roy Mustang was in his usual position – lounging in his chair with his hands tucked behind his head and lazily staring out the window. He motioned swiftly for her to lower her salute causing her to sigh in annoyance.

"What was it you needed, Lieutenant?" he asked. It was obvious he enjoyed her presence – Riza was constantly asking herself how Roy could look at her the way he did and not think she never noticed.

"Sir, you have to stay here after work because the Fuhrer's secretary is going to come and have an interview with you. I would suggest finishing the paperwork – I don't think you want the higher-ups looking down on you," she told him as neutrally as she knew how.

"That's fine. As you were Hawkeye."

She spun around and began walking out toward her own office. On the way she passed by some of her co-workers – Havoc and Hughes respectively. As she continued to her destination she heard Hughes ask "Did he take the bait?"

Not wanting to pull any attention to themselves, Riza simply nodded. The two fellow soldiers merely smirked knowing all too well what was going to come later on that evening.

L-a-t-e-r-T-h-a-t-D-a-y

Mustang sat lazily in his swivel chair watching the sun begin to lower itself in the blue sky casting shades of orange, red, violet and yellow all around. People were leaving work to go home to their families as they should. He smiled remembering when he was a child anxiously awaiting the return of his own. Roy had always loved to watch the city as night came on – after all, he didn't really have anything else to do.

But as he watched the activity outside his eyelids slowly began to close until he was overtaken in light slumber. When his internal clock jerked him awake he saw it was dark outside. More than likely he ended up missing his meeting. Oh well, it didn't seem like anything overly urgent so he decided it could wait. He stood sweeping up and putting on his military jacket in a few fluid motions before heading for the door.

As he walked down the hall toward the front entrance a soft light caught his eye. Pivoting on his heel, he saw the conference room door open with a light shining out of it. _That's funny_ he thought. _I could have sworn I closed the door earlier today._

What he didn't know was that his pretty First Lieutenant was in there waiting for him. She heard his staccato steps echoing in the empty hallway but still she waited. She observed as he stopped in front of the door and looked in. When his eyes landed on her his expression changed to one of curiosity.

"What are you still doing here, Hawkeye?" he asked his tone of voice indicating surprise.

She shrugged her shoulders but made no move to get out of her seat so calmly she replied, "I had to finish up some work and it got so I stayed here for a bite to eat." She waved her hand to a corner of the table where a dirty plate and fork lay used. And indicating the seat beside her she continued, "Why don't you come and sit down for a little while?"

He nodded tiredly and complied with her wish and as soon as he sat down he felt her head on her shoulder. Adjusting himself accordingly he put his arm around her as was their normal custom whenever the rare occasion allowed them to be alone. They both treasured these moments and they reminisced about them many times.

Deciding to move in on her companion, Riza tilted her head up slightly and planted a kiss on his cheek. This surprised Mustang because usually she waited until after he kissed her first. Eventually Riza stood to dispose of her dinner trash all the while being followed by the flame alchemist. As soon as she completed her task he pulled her into a tight hug. They had agreed not too long before that hugging was all they could do – after all they didn't want to jeopardize their jobs by having a relationship known among companions other than themselves.

But Riza changed her mind that night. Pulling away from him, she stood on her toes and kissed a rather surprised Roy. She didn't stop though – instead she teased him by opening the space between her lips just a slight bit more than usual and savoring every minute. Her mind would be lying if she said that she wasn't curious about going further but she knew her limits. Her mind also observed that even though Roy was surprised, he liked her actions as well.

She kept going on him for a few moments longer before pulling out and smiling deviously at him. Even though she had more self-control of the two, she couldn't pass up the opportunity to play him every now and then. So he just sat there watching her and waiting for an explanation. It never came – instead her hand reached out and began tracing his jaw line underneath the day's worth of stubble.

Quick as a wink she kissed him again but this time allowed it to be only a quick peck that would be missed if either of them had blinked.

"Why? I thought we weren't going to do this anymore," he whispered confused.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong sir but I was under the impression that you missed this and much or possibly more than I," she replied smartly while pretending to carefully study her hands.

"That's true, I'll admit but you also said that you would shoot me if we did this anymore," he argued back.

"Sir, forgive me once again," she saluted. But instead of kissing him as she planned, he beat her to it. Moving her hand behind her back she snapped her fingers three times in a row and instantly Hughes, Havoc, Fury, Breda and Farman marched in flooding the room in light and providing a shock to Roy who stumbled back. Riza took a step back and stood in line with her fellow soldiers.

"Just what is going on here, Hawkeye? Are you trying to get me in trouble?" he asked the shock evident in his voice and agitation clear in his features.

"Of course not Roy! We're trying to get you a wife!" Hughes exclaimed joyously. Of course being Roy's best friend, he knew all about the two for some time.

But Havoc, Fury and Farman spoke up in unison. "We had to figure out some way to get you to stay for your birthday. We figured since women were your weakness, it would be a perfect way to get you here."

Roy rolled his eyes as Riza pecked his cheek once again. "Happy birthday, sir."

He laughed as he looked at his subordinates knowing that they wouldn't breathe a word about him or Hawkeye so he decided to let the incident go so he could enjoy himself.


	11. Warm

AN: This is a bit out of character for me to write as an author. Contains suggestive material. I still don't own this although if you want to give me FMA, I'll glady accept!

* * *

**Warm**

She wasn't sure when it began. She didn't remember being able to think clearly after a certain point. But I guess that's the way things like this happen she thought to herself as she relived the past moments of the night.

They had been warned of the coming snowstorm but the timing was off. Istead of coming in the middle of the night, it came just after office hours when Roy and Riza were straightening up for the weekend. But the pair was caught unawares when the howling winds screeched through the town knocking the power out.

So when did it start? Riza thought. After a few more moments of pondering, she remembered.

Shivering with cold, they went into the office lounge and huddled on the couch under the blankets they had found. It all started when Roy offered to share his blanket with her. "After all," he explained, "the shared body heat will keep us warmer than the blankets will."

Riza had consented but in a heartbeat everything changed. Instead of cuddling and keeping each other warm like their logical minds dictated, their bodies took over screaming for what they wanted rather than needed. It had started with a kiss - a quick flutter of warm, moist lips over each others. But then they reached out for more. Quick pecks transformed into passionate kisses. Brushes turned into exploring beyond limits of the outside.

She wanted to stop - after all, here she was battling for mouth control with her commanding officer. Her legs had turned to jelly so she clung to the back of the Colonel's head by the roots of his hair. His hands stripped her clean of her coat and proceeded to explore every feminine curve on her. The contact was new to her - it wasn't as if she didn't know what it felt like but it had been too long. Unconciously her body tensed and small moans of pleasure escaped from her lips. She also felt his hand on her back fiddling with her bra strap. Pulling back, Riza easily unclasped it giving her commanding officer free reign of her skin. Overcome with feelings of bliss, she moved from his mouth to his neck laying kisses all along the way while taking his jacket and shirt off until he was at the point where she could look upon him without his shirt. Even she had to admit it to herself - who could resist looking at someone so muscled and toned?

How could she stop this? Riza found out that no matter how strong a woman she was, she was no match for her body. It was logical - the power was out, a storm was howling and she was alone with her commanding officer. Well, more like her sexy commanding officer. Wanting to be closer, she swung her leg around his waist and climbed onto his lap clinging to him with her knees in a straddling position. He pulled back and, finding her stomach again, showered her with kisses while running his hands up and down her thighs discovering more femininity beneath her uniform. Riza leaned her head back to stretch kinks out and Roy began tugging her shirt off over her head. He had enough of playing around. This beautiful lieutenant sitting on him was too tempting... and their upper bodies were bare. No longer was he waiting. Though there was still a cool bite in the air, they were sweating. Running their hands up and down the other, they found the waistlines of each other and began pulling them down...

Riza remembered waking up with a start but when she realized the reason she they only had a blanket around them, she gasped. But then, with the slightest hint of a giggle, Riza pulled the blanket over her. How she had gotten Roy to moan her name was beyond her but she was pleased with herself. After all, Roy had heard her at the beginning so the favor was only being returned.

"Mmmmmmm..."

With a start, Riza looked at her sleeping companion next to her. "Waking up, Roy?"

He sat up, shirtless and hair rumpled, and looked at her sleepily even though bliss was still written all over his face. "The storm's over now - they'll probably be here soon to fix everything," he said as he passed Riza's clothing to her. "And also understand that if this is found out, it was strictly an order from me, understand?"

* * *

AN: -hides under bed- 


End file.
